Electrosilk Nerscylla
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Silked Paralysis |weaknesses = Fire (uncloaked) Water (cloaked) Earth (both) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Electrosilk Nerscylla is a Variant of Nerscylla styled after the Variants found in Monster Hunter Explore. True to its name, its silk is electric, and it can be used to immobilize prey, making it easier to kill. Physiology Electrosilk Nerscylla greatly resembles the standard Nerscylla, but has some visual differences to set itself apart from it. Its head is yellow with a light purple underside, and its abdomen is yellow with light purple markings and a navy blue underbelly. Its legs are yellow, with the upper areas and the claws being navy blue. Its eyes, abdomen spikes, and stinger are navy blue, and the various barbs found on its body are yellow. The protective hide it wears on its back is orange, black, and red, with the black portion having swirled, yellow markings. Ecology Electrosilk Nerscylla is an odd variation of Nerscylla that has access to electricity instead of poison, and this is believed to be the result of it growing and maturing in a cave from a faraway land that contained many electric and magnetic stones before making its way to the Sunken Hollow. Its body developed its yellow, blue, and purple colouration as a method of warning would-be predators that it is electric, and it brings down prey through the use of electrified, immobilizing silk and injecting them with life-absorbing venom from its stinger before killing them off with crushing bites. Interestingly, it wears an orange, black, and red hide with yellow, swirled markings that is foreign to the Old World, and this hide is believed to have come from a fire-breathing, porcine monster from a faraway land. Like the regular Nerscylla, it wears this hide as a method of protecting itself from its main weakness, which is fire. It is unknown what caused it to leave the cave, but it is believed that it traveled to the Sunken Hollow in order to increase its chances of finding food. Behavior Like the standard species, Electrosilk Nerscylla is an ambush predator that strikes foes from all angles, makes webs where prey is most likely to appear, and wears the hide of another monster as a method of protecting itself from its main weakness, which is Fire. Abilities Electrosilk Nerscylla has many of the same abilities as the standard species, but has some notable differences. Its spikes, bites, and silk all inflict Thunder damage, with its bites having a 50% chance of paralyzing enemies, and its stinger can absorb the life force of its victims, allowing it to recover health. In exchange, it cannot poison or sedate enemies. Habitat Electrosilk Nerscylla lives exclusively in the Sunken Hollow, and is believed to have come from an electric cave located in a faraway land. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,900 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,070 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Cloaked * Head: 50 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stinger: 28 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso: 36 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Belly: 65 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Nail: 20 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Tip: 28 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Uncloaked * Head: 50 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stinger: 28 (Cut), 42 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso: 36 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Belly: 65 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Nail: 20 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Tip: 28 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Stinger (Cloaked) = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Stinger (Uncloaked) = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Belly = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Nail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Leg Segment = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Leg Tip = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ (★★★) *Water = ★★★ (★) *Thunder = ✖ (★) *Ice = ★ (★) *Dragon = ✖ (✖) *Earth = ★★ (★★) *Wind = ★ (★) *Poison = ★ (★) *Sleep = ★★ (★★) *Paralysis = ✖ (✖) *Blast = ★★ (★★) *Stun = ★★ (★★) ()= Uncloaked Turf Wars Electrosilk Nerscylla does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Electrosilk Nerscylla has the same attacks as the standard Nerscylla, but has some notable differences to set itself apart from it. * The silk-based attacks inflict Thunder damage and Thunderblight. * The bite-based attacks do not inflict Poison or Noxious Poison, but instead inflict Thunder damage and Thunderblight. They also have a 50% chance of causing Paralysis. * The stinger-based attacks do not inflict Sleep or Noxious Poison, but instead allow the monster to recover 15% of its remaining HP per strike. * The spikes release electricity instead of poison. Weapons Great Sword Galvanic Blader --> Galvanic Rushaba Long Sword Electric Blood --> Electric Ultimus Sword and Shield Unnerving Skull Sword --> Unnerving Nail Sword Hammer Full Shock Cluster --> Master Shock Cluster Gunlance Frightening Shellgun --> Terrifying Shellgun Insect Glaive Energizing Rod --> Operator's Walker Heavy Bowgun Lightning Bustergun --> Lightning Blaster Bow Thunderous Hugger --> Thunderous Shredder Armour N/A Carves Electrosilk Nerscylla has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants access to an item called the Electric Web, which can be used to craft its weapons. G-Rank Breakable Parts Electrosilk Nerscylla has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Electrosilk Nerscylla is based on Galvantula, an electric, tarantula-like monster from the Pokémon series. The protective hide it wears, meanwhile, is based on Emboar, a flaming, boar-like monster that is also from the series. * Defeating Electrosilk Nerscylla unlocks its weapons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Explore Variant Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Paralysis Monster